In the HVAC field it has become very important, when servicing pressurized refrigeration systems, to remove and replace leaking valve core elements. The EPA has a great concern on the handling and release of refrigerant gases. There is a tool on the market used in the HVAC field that will safely remove and replace valve core elements, such as the Schrader-type from pressurized air conditioning systems. This tool is called a valve core removal tool, comprising a shut off valve assembly, but there is issues with this tool being obstructed, and is unable to couple onto many air conditioning systems valve access points.
There seemed to be a need for a solution, so the valve core extensions were created in several variations to assist and provide the existing valve core remover tool better accessibility from obstructions.